degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-430215-20131218040857
K, so now I can do this. Tess: You were irrelevant, k. I didn't even really like you that much when you were on the show. So who cares. Jazmone: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! OH MY GOD!!! Fuck this bitch! After seeing all these seasons, I've never hated a bad girl as much as Jazmone. Based on what she said at the reunion, either she or her sister deserves to get jumped as much as possible, because she was just doing too damn much! Like I wanted her to get clocked in the jaw by SOMEONE so damn much! I really hate this bitch. The first few episodes she seemed like she might be okay... but the second I saw Mimi leave, I instantly knew she'd become the next evil weakling. Tiana: Hate! She can't think for herself. That's all I really have to say. She clings to Jaz because she has no brain, and therefore, she ends up in the same catagory as her. Stephanie: Dislike/Hate. Bitch please! You irrelevant. Bitch bye! Sarah: Love! She was the best part of season 11, and was here during the best part of season 11, before it went to hell! I forgive everything she did, because everyone else turned out to be awful! I also LOVED her at the reunion and look forward to seeing her on BGASB2. Mimi: Neutral/Like. She was a manipulative bitch, but she was an interesting manipulative bitch! Teresa: Dislike. In the end, she still picked sides before knowing the full story, and jumped into a fight before knowing wtf was happening. Bitch bye! GiGi: HATE! There are so many things wrong with this bitch! I honestly think she was the one who supported jumping the most! She had no reason to disrespect Shanae, and DEFINITALLY had no reason to hate Janelle! All she had to do was ASK if she could use her damn juice, and this all could have been avoided! This whole juice issue is the catalyst of all the fuckery that happened beyond episode 5! And bitch, I listened to that fight you had with Janelle, she TOLD you she was going to hit you before you walked away, and yet you STILL walked away...AFTER she got up to hit you. Bitch bye! Janelle: Like/Love. Tbh, I didn't like her at first, and she irked me with how she never did anything, but then when I realised she was braught up this way, I noticed just how great she was at it. Jaz, Tiana, and GiGi tried their best to piss her off, but she kept shrugging it off like "Okay, sure, if yelling makes you happy then continue, I don't really care". Lmao, Janelle was hilarious! Shanae: Neutral/Like. If not for the Janelle stuff, I'd like her more. Andrea: Neutral/Like. She was so irrelevant at the reunion! Omg! Well i thought she was okay, but flaking on Janelle was NOT COOL! Benze: HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE! benze, you have absolutely no damn right to talk! you have no right to do anything! You have no right to breathe! Piss off, you middle school minded bitch! Hailey: Dislike. If she weren't jumped near the end of the season, nobody would even know her name. I was neutral with her until she randomly called Sarah a bitch (and not in a friendly way, in the bitchiest way possible).